


Child of Twilight

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a diplomat's wife and daughter are beaten and raped the BAU is asked to come to Manhattan to find the UnSub, but the team is busy with another case so Strauss sends Emily by her self.  Will Emily and Olivia be able to bring the perp down, or will this case prove to be too tough for the pair?<br/>Femslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Child of Twilight**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Law & Order: SVU/Criminal Minds Crossover**

**Emily Prentiss**

**Olivia Benson**

 

 **Summary:** _After a diplomat's daughter is beaten and raped the BAU is asked to come to Manhattan to find the UnSub, but the team is busy with another case so Strauss sends Emily by her self.  Will Emily and Olivia be able to bring the perp down, or will this case prove to be too tough for the pair?_  
 _Femslash_

 

Chapter 1

 

Emily:" Evil events from evil causes spring, Aristophanes."

Manhattan, New York

New York Senator Rodney Turner and his wife April are coming home from a benefit dinner, April is in a bad mood because of Rodney's shameless flirting with his secretary Maxine the whole time they were there.  Once they got home April got out of the car and stormed inside, leaving Rodney in the car alone.

"Kitty?" April called her 16 year old daughter's name and got no reply, April went into Kitty's room and found her lying on the floor with a torn t-shirt on and her panties down around her ankles.  April gasped, then she turned and was about to leave when-.    
  
"M-Mom...please don't leave me." Kitty whispered, "Oh my God." April said as she ran to her daughter's side.

F.B.I. Headquarters, Behavioral Analysis Unit, Quantico, VA

FBI profiler Emily Prentiss walked into Erin Strauss' office, as was the older woman's request.

"Yes ma'am?" Emily said.  "Agent Prentiss, there's been a rape in New York.  I need you to go up there and find the UnSub, you'll be working with the Special Victims Unit." Erin said, Emily nodded.  Emily took the four hour and twenty-one minute flight to New York, Emily walked into the 1-6 and went to the Special Victims squad room.  She was greeted by Captain Don Cragen and Detective Olivia Benson.

"Hello, you must be Agent Prentiss?" Cragen asked.  "Yes Captian." Emily replied.

"This is Detective Olivia Benson, she will be working with you on this case." Cragen said, before he goes into his office leaving the two brunettes alone.

"So Detective, fill me in on our victim." Emily said as she followed Olivia over to her desk.

"Victim's name is Kitty Turner, sixteen.  She's at St. Catherine's Hospital with her parents." Olivia said.

"Ok, let's go." Emily replied.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia and Emily arrived at St. Catherine's Hospital, they showed their badges to the receptionist and asked for April Turner's room number.

"She is in room 213 with her parents." the receptionist said, giving Olivia a smile.

"Thanks Brenda." Olivia said before she and Emily headed towards the elevator.

"So Detective, care to fill me in on what I just saw?" Emily asked.

"Brenda is a good friend, we...dated a while back, but she couldn't handle being with a cop so we broke it off and now we're really good friends." Olivia explained as the elevator came to a stop.  The pair go to room 213, they enter and see April, Kitty, who is lying in the hospital bed, and Rodney Turner, who is sitting beside his daughter's bed.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Turner, my name is Detective Benson and this is Agent Emily Prentiss, she is from the FBI, we're going to be working your daughter's case." Olivia explained. "I-I need some air." April said before walking out of the room, Olivia looks at Emily.

"I'll go after her." Emily said, already knowing what Olivia was going to say.  Olivia nods before turning towards Kitty, Emily hurries out of the room after April.

"Ok Kitty, what can you remember about your attacker?" Olivia asked.

"He w-was really tall, between 6'5" and 6'8", he had green eyes and had a two headed dragon tattoed on his right arm."

Olivia wrote everything Kitty said down, then she went to check on Emily and April.

"Detective, did Kitty give you anything you can use to find this sicko?" "Yes Mrs. Turner, we will follow the lead that Kitty gave us and get back to you as soon as we can."  "All right Detective." April said before going back into the room wih her husband and daughter.


End file.
